


Breaking the vow

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, First Time, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri makes the decision to break his vow of celibacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the vow

It was during a quiet, loving cuddling session that Kankri made his important decision. A decision that would change his life.

“Kurloz..?” the mutant-blooded troll broke the companionable silence, causing Kurloz to lift his head and look at his Matesprit, who had his hands nervously clasped together. “I’ve been thinking. We have been in a loving Matespritship for almost a sweep now.

This made Kurloz distressed, and he quickly signed:

“ARE YOU WANTING TO BREAK UP WITH ME? PLEASE NO, MY BELOVED, MY BLOOD PUMPER COULDN’T TAKE IT–”

“No, dear Kurloz, I’m not breaking up with you.” Kankri interrupted, and he apologised for his interruption by cupping Kurloz’ cheek. “I have been thinking that taking a vow of celibacy is pointless. In short.. I would rather like for us to make love, if that doesn’t offend you?”

Kurloz blushed purple underneath his greasepaint, then he smiled and signed:

“I WOULD LIKE NOTHING BETTER THAN TO MAKE YOU MINE, BEST BELOVED.”

Kankri leaned forward and kissed Kurloz’ stitch-covered lips softly. He lay on his back and offered himself to the highblood.

Kurloz ran his closed lips up Kankri’s jaw, nuzzling his ear as the smaller troll made sweet purrs and chirps of pleasure.

Kurloz’s strong hands found their way underneath Kankri’s red turtleneck, running up the inside to the top of his tall leggings and further up to caress his chest as his lips ghosted Kankri’s neck.

"Kurloz please..” Kankri moaned, squirming beneath him as Kurloz understood and started to pull Kankri’s leggings down, stopping just above the waist to look at Kankri, to get his permission. After a small nod and a needy whimper from Kankri, Kurloz pulled Kankri’s leggings off completely to see his bulge already erect and squirming, his nook lips puffy with arousal. A purr came from Kurloz’s throat as he signed to Kurkri with a raised eyebrow:

"NAUGHTY BOY, NOT WEARING UNDERGARMENTS.”

Kankri was too aroused to make a proper reply other than a moan of “want you inside of me” which made Kurloz’s bulge twitch and unsheath as the Capricorn pulled his purple hot-pants and skeleton pants down, revealing a large purple bulge. 

The Capricorn pumped Kankri’s bulge a few times, earning squeals and moans, before he lined his bulge up with Kankri’s nook, pushing inside with an exhalation of pleasure from his nostrils and a high-pitched moan from Kankri.

Kurloz lowered himself so he was lying on top of Kankri, staring into his eyes with all his love, whilst Kankri did the same.

"Kurloz please..” Kankri repeated, and Kurloz pressed his lips to Kankri’s as he started thrusting his bulge inside Kankri.

Kurloz was fuelled by the steady stream of moans coming from Kankri’s mouth, which took away the red-blood’s mask of stern maturity and trigger warnings, leaving the horny nine-sweep-old that Kurloz was fucking– no, making love to. 

The taller troll grunted as he fucked his smaller partner, earning calls of “Kurloz” and “please” from Kankri.

“So close.. faster!” gasped Kankri suddenly, and Kurloz nodded, plowing into him faster and harder, loving the sounds of their thighs slapping together. Soon enough, Kankri sprayed red from his throbbing tentabulge, covering his exposed stomach as Kurloz’s own member began to pulsate inside him.

“Inside, please!” Kankri pleaded with a wanton need in his voice, and Kurloz could hardly nod before releasing into Kankri’s nook with an elongated grunt, filling him with purple genetic material.

It took a few minutes for Kurloz to gain the strength to pull out of Kankri, his now-flaccid bulge retreating into its sheathe as it left Kankri’s nook. Kurloz sat on his heels and proudly looked upon Kankri: panting, covered with his own genetic material and filled with Kurloz’s.

Kurloz rolled onto his back beside his lover, letting him snuggle up to him and purr.

"Kurloz.. thank you.” Kankri pressed a kiss to Kurloz’ cheek. “That was amazing. I love you.”

Breathing heavily, Kurloz raised a shaking hand to sign:

"I LOVE YOU TOO, MY REDDEST OF HEARTS.”


End file.
